El chico del antifaz
by Kyori.Saeki
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada es un chico que viene de una familia adinerada. De muy buena eduacion. Pero, lo que no sabe nadie es que él y su mejor amigo, Gokudera. Tienen una vida, en el mundo bajo de las apuestas y negosios.


N/A:

**Este fic es BL (Boys love/ amor entre dos chicos) Si no te gusta, por ahi existen otros fan fics que pueden ser de tu agrado ;D**

**Las parejas en este fic son: 1827 y 8059. (HibariXTsuna) (GokuderaXYamamoto) Si me piden alguna lo puedo considerar y tambien si se me ocurre otra.**

**Este fic NO ES COPIA de "Erza_Scarlet" De amor-yaoi. Ya que yo soy la misma. -_- **

Bien, podre unas cuantas explicaciones. Y sin con esto no entienden. Pongan con gusto respondere las dudas.

**1.-** Tsuna en el la clase alta. Como el chico adinerado es llamado "Tsunayoshi Vongola" Mientras que en el bajo mundo es llamado "Joker". Su nombre verdadero es "Tsunayoshi Sawada" pero debido a estar en la gran familia Vongola, todos. Aunque tengan distinto apellido. Son llamados Vongola como apellido.

**2.-** Gokudera conoce todo sobre Tsuna. Son amigos de la infancia. Es mas Gokudera tambien es el compañero de Tsuna en el "bajo mundo".

**3.-** Tsuna y Gokudera tienen que cambiar un poco sus caracteristicas y unsar antifazes. Ya que son parte del bajo mundo y nadie puede enterarce de quienes son en verdad.

**.EL ANIME DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA AMANO.**

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y los froto con su muñeca izquierda, miro en su otra mano la hora marcada en un pequeño reloj que indicaba que ya casi llegaba la hora de partir. Una vez más, no entendía porque tenía que ir a ese estúpido baile. Si, era importante, pero no, no le gustaba la forma la cual se estaba tornando la situación del baile.

No entendía. ¿Porque debía ir a un lugar con gente que no conocía? Bueno, no del todo. Estarían ahí sus amigos y familia, pero eso no le quitaba una gran lista de quejas y peros que le ponía.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba enfrente de él. Tenía una camisa de color blanda y un pantalón del mismo color, de su camisa sobresalían unas grandes alas igualmente blancas y enormes. Cortesía de sus padres de como debía estar para "estar presentable ante todas las personas nobles del lugar" Otra cosa más que le parecía estúpida. Aunque el disfraz no estaba del todo mal. La verdad, las alas eran absolutamente hermosas.

Se dirigió a las cortinas azules marino de su habitación y abrió la enorme ventana. Poso su codo en el marco de la ventana y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza en su mano.

Estuvo observando la porcelana azul del cielo y sus estrellas. En verdad, odiaba la sola idea de estar en apuros por decisiones que él no había tomado ni aceptado.

Sonó el golpe de una puerta y entro un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, llevando una camisa blanca son un chaleco café rojizo enzima de este, un pantalón del mismo color que el chaleco con un cinturón negro. Y una espada que sobresalía en la parte de su cinturón. Además de eso, un gran sombrero del mismo color que el chaleco y pantalón.

**- Decimo, ya es hora de marcharnos.-** Anuncio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**- Gokudera-kun.-** Tsuna se volteo y lo miro detenidamente **- Sorprendente.-** Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa** - Te quedo bien el disfraz.-**

**- Y a usted el suyo decimo.- **Sonrió el peli plateado por su propio comentario **- Pero es hora de marcharnos.- **Dijo abriendo la puerta. Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Estaba esperándolos una limosina de color blanca. Un fetiche de sus padres por el color blanco. Odiaban el color negro, por eso Tsuna no tenía más que un par de prendas de ese color. Sus padres veían todo blanco y sus derivados.

Gokudera abrió la puerta y Tsuna suspiro con pesadez y entro.

**- Decimo.-** Le llamo Gokudera sentándose a su lado por la puerta que estaba al otro costado** - Le falta esto.-** Dijo extendiéndole un antifaz, blanco con filos dorados. Tsuna tomo el antifaz y se lo puso. Para completar su look. Parecía un intento de ángel. Su vestimenta blanca, esas hermosas y grandes alas, su piel blanca, no llegando a un tono demasiado blanco, siendo así algo bronceada, combinada con su ropa. Un antifaz de color blanco con filos dorados. Y para rematar, una limosina grande de color blanca. Pero había algo que no lo asemejaba en nada a un ángel. Esa limosina y esa ropa. No eran para nada humildes.

**- Me siento intento de ángel.- **Comento Tsuna haciendo un puchero. Gokudera solo rio suavemente por la actitud del castaño. Luego saco una cinta larga hecha dos huecos de color blanco. Claro, al estar tanto tiempo con Tsuna tenía que tener los mismos fetiches que tenían sus padres, ya que se acostumbro el también a no tener casi nada negro.

Se puso en su rostro para cubrir su rostro, aun mostrado sus ojos y ese color tan deslumbrante que poseían los mismos.

La limosina se movió y se dirigió a su destino. Pasaron por varios lados en silencio. No había que decir nada. Gokudera y Tsuna se conocían desde que eran niños, eran mejores amigos. Aunque también Gokudera fuera el guardián y acecino privado y personal de Tsuna. El antes tenía un comportamiento un poco difícil. Pero debido a un incidente cambio drásticamente su actitud. Ahora siempre sonreía, era amable y gentil con las personas. Pero con las personas que fueran del agrado de Tsuna y no se vieran amenazantes.

**- Decimo.- **Le llamo Gokudera captando la atención del castaño** - No olvide, que no pueden ver su rostro.-** Dijo Gokudera notando que Tsuna jugaba con el contorno de su máscara, parecía que le incomodaba un poco.

**- Lo sé, Gokudera-kun.- **Suspiro largamente al recordar las extrañas y opuestas condicionas de sus padres - No me gustaría tampoco que intentaran matarme o peor aún, casarme con alguien.- Al decir lo ultimo le dio calosfríos de solo pensarlo.

**- Eso es verdad.-** Gokudera puso un dedo en su mentón y miro de soslayo pensando.

**- No entiendo las reglas.-** Dijo Tsuna frunciendo el ceño.

**- Sinceramente, yo tampoco. Pero hay que acatarlas.- **Sonrió para tranquilizar a su amigo.

**- Es verdad, eso me molesta aun mas.- **Puso una mirada neutra, pero el peli plateado la conocía perfectamente. Era una especie de mirada perdida y pensativa. Estaba algo molesto.

**- Mejor, deje de pensar en eso. Por ahora, solo trate de disfrutar el baile.-** Volteo a ver por la ventana dejando el peso de su cabeza en el puño de su mano - Pero no se olvide. No pueden verle el rostro. Si alguien lo ve con el sello de la familia Vongola y ve su rostro. Una de dos, o lo podrían lastimar, algo que por supuesto, no voy a permitir. O podría tener que contraer matrimonio con alguien.

- Lo sé - Tsuna volteo a verlo. Gokudera miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa algo misteriosa, relajada y confiada**.- Te vez muy confiado.- **

Al decir eso el chico de ojos esmeralda se sorprendió un poco, volteo nuevamente a verlo y sonrió.**- Estoy seguro, de que no va a suceder nada. Es más, siento...que algo bueno va a suceder.-** se volvió a la ventana.

**- ¿Algo...bueno?-** Tsuna recordó que toda la noche tuvo buenos presentimientos. Pero aunque los tuviera, no podía significar eso. O tal vez sí. Su intuición después de todo no fallaba **- Tal vez tengas razón.-**Dicho eso no hubo mas conversación de parte de ninguno de los dos, solo quedo esperar un mar de minutos para llegar a uno de los salones más grandes de esos lugares.

Solo por esa noche, iban a estar familias ricas y millonarias de toda esa región. Por ello, Tsuna también tenía que ir, después de todo era el heredero de las riquezas de la prestigiosa y noble familia Vongola, que era como se denominaba a todos los de su familia, por más que tuvieran distintos apellidos.

La limosina de detuvo y el conductor abrió la puerta para que saliera, Gokudera fue por el otro lado.

**- Muchas gracias por traernos hasta tan lejos - **Tsuna y Gokudera hicieron una reverencia al igual que el conductor, un viejo muy amable que conocían desde niños.

**- No me agradezca, es parte de mi deber - **Dijo subiendo de nuevo a la limosina.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar. Y al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban por entrar, al principio Tsuna dudo, pero volteo a ver a Gokudera que estaba sonriendo para darle ánimos. Así que entro.

Adentro del lugar estaba todo alumbrado con una luz brillante de color dorado, vio a las personas y sus disfraces en el lugar. Estaban tanto hombres como mujeres, luego diviso a un grupo de chichos más o menos de su edad. Al parecer no le habían engañado sus padres convenciéndolo de que no solo habrían adultos.

Se acerco un poco, solo para no estar en la puerta parado como idiota. Ese grupo de chicos estaba al lado de una gran mesa con aperitivos, Tsuna se acerco a beber algo. Gokudera solo estaba arrimado a una pared a lado de la mesa, tenía su rostro cubierto por el sombrero café rojizo.

Se acerco hacia él y hablaron, estuvieron así un buen tiempo. Los chicos y las chicas jóvenes estaban llegando y no podían evitar ver a ese par de amigos tan singulares. El uno parecía un caballero misterioso, rebelde y sin mencionar esa sonrisa seductora que soltaba. Como de esos cuentos de ficción en el cual lucha por el bien ajeno ante todo y logra conquistar en el camino el corazón de bellas damas. Pero que al final, solo se quedaba con la persona que no sería posible. Y el otro, vestido todo de blanco, a excepción de sus cabellos castaños claros, y sus ojos miel. Y esas grandes alas que salían de su espalda que parecían tan reales. Era como un ángel.

Paso un rato, mientras ellos resabian miradas de soslayo de los chicos y chicas que pasaban. Entonces una voz sonó.

-** Bien, ahora el entretenimiento principal de la noche.- **Salió de un balcón un nombre con apariencia de mago. Vestimenta azul marina, antifaz blanco con filos azules y rayas que pasaban del mismo color. Un terno y una gran capa enzima, por el exterior azul marino y el interior rojo - Pido a todos los jóvenes y a las jóvenes que pasen a la pista para el baile.**- Los adultos estaban caminando fuera de la pista a los costados, algo desorientados - Pero que los adultos no se preocupes. Pueden pasar a las mese a beber y comer algo.- **Y así se abrió una gran cortina negra dejando ver unas meses bien puestas, adornadas con cubiertos de distintos tamaños y formas.

Los adultos se sentaron en las mesas y los jóvenes comenzaron a pasar a la pista.

**- Muy bien.-** Dijo sonriente el hombre rubio** - Ahora, para un poco mas de ambiente al lugar.-** Dio dos aplausos y las luces bajaron hasta que cambiaron las luces de su tono dorado brillaste a un delicado y tenue azul. Luego salieron otras luces de colores que pasaron.

**- Mmmm.- **Tsuna dudo que hacer y Gokudera igual. Nunca fueron muy apegados a ese tipo de cosas. Solo entraban cuando era una fiesta de la familia, nada más.

-** Gokudera-kun.**- Tsuna se volteo.**- ¿Tu qué crees? -**

**- No estoy seguro.-** Respondió entendiendo su pregunta.

**- Creo que mejor nos vamos un momento.-** Dijo Tsuna nervioso.

**- Yo lo segundo.-** Dijo Gokudera. Tsuna avanzo un poco a pasos y luego de estar a una distancia considerable, Gokudera intento seguirlo. Para que no sospecharan. Pero cuando estaba por irse, alguien tomo su brazo.

**- Disculpa.-** Dijo un chico de test morena, no mucho un toque sutil para darle un brillo espectacular. Cabello negro y una gran sonrisa. No podía distinguirse mucho su rostro por el antifaz. Tenía un antifaz negro, una camisa de color blanco con unos jeans salidas unas cadenas de este, negro igual. Una espada en la espalda de este. Todo en el era de color negro. Pero aun así, antes los ojos de Gokudera este deslumbraban.

**- S... ¿Sí?-** Gokudera miro a otro lado, los ojos de ese chico lo habían dejado hipnotizado por unos segundos.

**- Quería preguntarte si quería bailar.- **Dijo algo tímido, pero sin dejar su sonrisa.

**- Y...yo.- **Gokudera no sabía que decir, eso lo había tomado desprevenido, un par de chicas antes intentaron invitarlo, y el muy cortésmente dijo que no, pero ahora no sabía porque no podía negarse.

Tsuna miro un poco lejos a su amigo y sonrió al ver su cara. No necesitaba verlo sin el antifaz para saber que expresión debía estar impregnada en su rostro. Porque lo conocía lo suficiente y mas para saberlo.

**- ¿Si...quisieras?-**

**- Claro.- **Acepto su boca sin que él pudiera pensar que decía. El chico sonrió y tomo su mano para llevarlo a la pista. Cuando Gokudera se dio cuenta estaba yendo guiando de él. Volteo a ver a Tsuna con una mirada que claramente decía "Lo siento". Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa comprensiva, dando a entender que no tenía que disculparse.

Perdió la vista de su amigo entre la multitud de jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar. Entonces, vio como el rubio que estaba en el balcón del salón sonreía viendo todo. Chasqueo los dedos y las cortinas se abrieron de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se podía notar el cielo estrellado y el jardín claramente cuidado. Una linda vista. Definitivamente, ese hombre rubio se toma su papel de mago muy enserio.

Aun así, sentía que ya lo conocía. Ese cabellos, parecido al suyo. Esa sonrisa divertida y en ocasión maliciosa como de una persona con trucos. Su presencia y su voz.

Pensando en ello, siguió mirándolo. El rubio sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo a ver a Tsuna. El se sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco por haberlo descubierto mirándolo. El rubio le sonrió y volteo de nuevo a ver a la nada.

Tsuna aprovecho eso para irse corriendo y salir de ahí. No era nada cómodo estar ahí, él solo. Claro que antes recibió un par de propuestas, igualmente no le interesaba. Pero estar ahí viendo a todas las parejas, solo le causaba molestia de alguna forma.

Al salir sin ver en donde iba, se choco con un chico. Cerró los ojos al creer que sentiría la caída de su cuerpo en el piso, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, sintió una mano sujetarlo por la muñeca, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y ahí estaba. Parado sujetado de la mano de un extraño. Mirando sus ojos azulados y fríos pegados a su mirada.

**- ¿Estás bien? -** Le pregunto y Tsuna salió de su trance.

**- S... ¡Sí! -** Dijo soltándose del agarre del chico, y alejándose un poco. Lo miro más detenidamente. Vestía una camisa negra. Una capa y unos jeans del mismo color que la camisa, unas cadenas largas a un lado de su jean, con una calavera que sobresalía de un color plata. Unas pulseras como cadenas en sus manos. Gótico. Fue el estilo más cercano que puso encontrar Tsuna. Su antifaz negro tenía alrededor del borde, separado unos 5 milímetros una línea blanca.

-** Negro.- **Susurro Tsuna. A él no le desagradaba ese color como a sus padres, es más. El creía que era un hermoso color. Bueno, ahora creía mas en ello** - Blanco.-** También susurro al ver su rostro, tenía una piel blanca que hacia contraste con su ropa.

**- ¿hm?- **El azabache no entendió a que se refería con eso.

**- Lo siento.- **hablo mas fuerte **- Es mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba.- **Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

El azabache no dijo nada, solo miro detrás del castaño. Estaban entrando un par de guardias dentro del salón. El chico frunció el ceño y suspiro. Comenzó a pensar en algo rápido y volteo a ver al castaño enfrente de él. Lo tomo nuevamente de la muñeca y sin que este pudiera decir palabras algunas, fue llevado a la pista de baile.

Lo tomo delicadamente por la cintura y junto sus manos, como para bailar.

**- ¿Qué... .-** Iba a preguntar pero no pudo porque el azabache se acerco a su oído.

**- Finge que bailas.-** Le dijo y Tsuna hizo caso, no entendió nada.

Los guardias caminaron por el lugar y Hibari escondió su cara en el hombro del castaño.

**- No te muevas.-** Le dijo **- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que me vean.-** Dijo estado así un momento.

Tsuna tenía sus latidos muchos mas rápidos de lo normal. Y estaba completamente perdido.

Cuando los guardias comenzaron a entrar en la pista de baile el chico volvió a tomar su brazo y lo llevo lejos de la pista de baile, así quedaron a un lado de una ventana.

**- ... -** Tsuna aun estaba sorprendido.

Por ese brusco movimientos lo guardias caminaron por el lado en el que se fueron los chicos.

**- Maldición.-** Susurro el azabache mirando cómo se estaban acercando. Miro a Tsuna y se acerco.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas para Tsuna, cuando sintió los labios de ese desconocido en los suyos. Lo estaba besando.

Los guardias vieron esa escena y se alejaron. No querían interrumpir esa escena que estaban teniendo, así que salieron del lugar después de que ese rubio misterioso se los pidiera cordialmente. Al ver todo desde al balcón.

Gokudera había observado eso y no se lo podía creer. Dejaba a su amigo unos minutos y estaba besándolo un chico. Cuando se separaron miro a otro lado fingiendo no haber visto nada y encontró al chico con el cual estaba. Para mayor sorpresa, fue cuando este lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso.

Y entonces Tsuna salió de su shock para entrar en otro al ver a su amigo besando a ese chico que lo había invitado a bailar. Bien, ese día era el más extraño que habían vivido.

Gokudera cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dejarse llevar por ese extraño. Pero después volvió a entrar en razón y se alejó rápidamente del chico. Puso su muñeca izquierda en su boca mientras se podía notar un sonrojo. Entonces vio la cara del muchacho frente a él. Al parecer cuando lo estaba besando le saco en antifaz, mostrando su cara por completo. El chico estaba completamente nervioso sin su antifaz. Miro la mano de Gokudera que aun sostenía el antifaz y se lo quito de la mano. Observo que estaba roto en el lugar del cual se sostenía la cinta.

**- Maldición. Ahora sí, estoy en problemas -** Dijo en susurro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**- Lo siento -** Dijo Gokudera instantáneamente. El otro sonrió y fue entonces, cuando su expresión cambio.

**- Vámonos, ahora sí. Estamos metidos en problemas -** Dijo el azabache que antes estaba con el castaño. Gokudera volteo a ver a su amigo y se quedo completamente helado. No tenía su antifaz.

Corrió rápidamente y lo miro. Este tenía una mirada de sorpresa y se volteo hacia la ventana, para que nadie viera su rostro.

**- Tsuna -** Le llamó Gokudera y se sorprendió.

**- ... -**

**- Ten -** Le dijo sacándose el antifaz y poniéndoselo en el rostro para que cubriera al castaño.

**- ¡Gokudera! ¡Pero tú! -** Iba a quejarse cuando lo interrumpió.

**- Ni deber es cuidarlo. Yo tengo mi sombrero -** Volteo a ver a la puerta. Vieron a esos dos extraños chicos vestidos de negro salir por la puerta.

**- Hay que salir de aquí. Y rápido -** Dijo Gokudera sacando a Tsuna del lugar.

Espero que les haya gustado ;DD Y si quieren que la siga, me digan para asi inspirarme (?

Review(? owo


End file.
